comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2012-08-20 - Life and the X-Verse
When someone like Jean or Chuck go on an extended trip, it's not unusual for half the freaking school to be lined up at the airport, alongside an eager recounting in the Mansion's formal sitting room to follow. Wolverine doesn't fly first class, either; and no one is informed he's coming. Logan rides all the way from Alberta, stopping in at dive motel here and hole-in-the-wall diner there, after getting his bike out of storage. He's windblown and road-weary by the time he rolls in, somewhere on the far side of the actual /garage/. Wolverine's not interested in waking the neighborhood, hell he doesn't even appear to be heading inside, organizing a few things and a bedroll off the back of his vintage hog, a freshly lit cigar hanging from his lips. Welcome home, Logan. Few are up. Fewer may care. Scott may be moaning about the scuffson his bike if it is indeed his loaner. For the moment, the only one outside to greet is Laura. Having heard the rumblings of the bike off in the distance, the flare of that cigar brand only she's known Logan to drink, Laura is waiting for him outside the front steps. She glances up at Logan as he rides up, and gives a light nod as he approaches as she waits outside the gates to the school. The bike looks old, not so much in disrepair as simply in dire need of a good polish. There are a few obvious new parts, if one knows what they're looking at, but otherwise the whole thing is probably a half-century old, and running like it's been kept dry and happy all that time. Knowing Wolverine, that may be exactly the case. The cherry on his smoke burns brightly, illuminating a scruffily overgrown face as his eyes shift to Laura like he'd already known she was there before he looked. Rather than cutting back around the garage and into the woods, Logan drops the bedroll and saunters unhurriedly towards the girl. "Up a bit late aren't you, pun'kin?" He inquires after exhaling a cloud of smoke in the opposite direction, dropping his paradoxically short bulk on the porch step with a pronounced creaking of wood, speaking in the neutral, subtly bemused tones of someone who's been told he's at a school, but really couldn't care less in this instance. Laura glances over at Logan, words flashing through her mind then as she processes to elaborate upon them. Finally, her mind goes to 'report' mode, which she's been drileld upon. "The situation is acceptable, if not optimal. Chamber has been placed in command of the student body team. It is still difficult to socialize wtih the others." She rests her hands over on her sides then. "And it is not yet curfew, and I have found that the dorm monitor does not conduct tleepathic sweeps if we are outside, so she can be fooled if necessary." "That so?" There's a bit more amusement in the gruff tones, for just a moment, before it fades with a mild grumble of a sigh. There's a moment of pensive consideration, one eye squinting as Logan draws another puff from his smoke. Gazing off over the front lawn throughthe newly exhaled cloud, Wolverine settles on simply replying, "Damn, they keep track of you kids with telepathic hall monitors?" Have to admire the efficiency, but something in Logan chafes at the idea all the same. "I'd tell you dealin' with people gets naturally easier as you get older, kid, but I'd be lying." Laura nods, "Ms. Grey has threatened to at some point. Fortunately, hse does not seem to do so often. The monitor in charge of the girl's side is otherwise lax in enforcement, unless Jubilation is playing her music too loud or Monet is fighting with others for use of the washroom as.." Her eyes recall what it was referred to, "Preening space." She goes on, "The student body team is working on more field operations. Mister Summers can inform you on more details if you wish." Alex, not Scott. Fortunately. "That you know of." Logan intones, somewhere between mocking the idea and lending it legitimate, conspiratory airs. If he were really concerned, he probably wouldn't silently chuckle it off, though. Just knowing the source of the threat seems to settle Wolverine's hackles immediately. "Puttin' you out there, eh?" He mulls that over for a moment; they're not really any younger than the original team, and let's not even TALK about when Logan got his violent start. "Guess it's the only way to really learn jack shit." The concession is amended with question, "How's Summers shapin' up with all that?" Another Summers leading another X-Team. It's like some kind of potentially terrible nightmare, luckily pushed out of the queue by the others he's got... and, of course Alex not earning the enmity his brother gets from Wolverine, for a whole laundry list of reasons. The question is toned more with curiousity and concern than dread. Laura glances over at Logan, and nods, "Of course." The fact the institute probably has alternative means of tracking the student body has occurred to her. The fact she has not discovered the methods yet does not mean that they are not there. She continues to nod< "Yes, at some point one can state that you learn far more readily from doing than studying." The normal rate of wartime technological advancement to peacetime is nearly five to one, after all. A similar statement can be made for combat training. Laura goes on, "Alex is doing.. Well at his position. He helps balance out Mister Drake as well. I believe he is personally chastened at having to play the.. Responsible one." Speaking of the responsible one, the roar of a motorcycle can be heard coming from the garage and soon the blonde Summers himself walks towards the front entrance with his helmet under his arm. He pauses as he reaches the steps, a smile playing on his lips. "Hi, Laura." Another pause. "Logan? Dude, you're back! Awesome. How long have you been here?" The two mutants with enhanced senses can hear the footsteps first, and perhaps the faint squeak of fingers along metal strings. Then the click and turning of a doorknob. The front door swings open, and out steps a young man clad all in black - save forthe white insignia on his shirt - the Bauhaus' "Bela Lugosi's Dead." An acoustic guitar is slung along his shoulders, and he pauses as he sees the two, letting the door swing shut on itself. It's probably always going to be unsettling, smelling Jono's leather, hearing the creak of it, and all the other sounds save that ever-important heartbeat. The young man simply doesn't have one. ~Evening,~ he greeted the two of them telepathically, before walking to the edge and plopping down to sit, as the two were on the steps in the way of his exit. As Summers approached, the boy raised a hand in a polite, but wordless greeting to Alex. Logan just listens, for the moment, and smokes his cigar. There's a grunt of half-assent, "All a matter o' circumstance, girl. Lot can get lost in the doin', no matter what people think they're learning and gettin'." Something the two of them have more exposure to thanmost, right from the get go. "Just gotta keep your eyes open, head clear." A mantra of engaging the enemy if ever there was one. The mention of Iceman adds a bit of levity, and draws a shake of Wolverine's head alongside a chuckle, "Heh. Someone's gotta be." Puff. A few smoke rings drift off into the nighttime sky. "Power in responsibility." The inverted wisdom of Ben Parker. His eyes track Alex's arrival, nodding a silent reciprocation of the more enthusiastic greeting, and extending a hand towards the blonde's to clasp, firmly indeed. "Just rolled up, bub. How you doin'?" There's a glance over his shoulder moments before the door opens, anod for Starsmore as well. "Kid." Logan greets more simply, "Hope one of you brought the beer." Laura nods over, "Yes, until the Human Torch takes over training." She's trying to develop a sense of humor, and it seems to be a bit hit and miss, but at least the effort is there, which is a sign of her slow growth as far as social interaction goes then. She nods over at Alex and Jono, "Greetings." She does not repeat that Logan is back then, for it has already been shown. A half little smile lights up on her face at the approach of the duo then. She cocks her head over at Jono's shirt and the large guitar he carries with him, her trying to figure what sort of insturment it is. Alex Summers clasps Logan's hand firmly and shakes it once before letting go. "I'm good. Still teaching physics..and I've been asked to help mentor Generation X." A responsibility that he took very, very seriously. "Though if I had known you'd be here, I'd have gotten some beer on the way back. Sorry, dude. But you should still have some stashed in the fridge. I don't think anyone would touch it, knowing who it belonged to." He waves a hand in greeting to Jono as well, grinning at the younger mutant. "Hey, Jono. Where are you off to?" Jonothon was used to being stared at - from stage to now being a mutant oddity. He adjusted the guitar in his lap as he sat upon the edge, and gave it a quick tuning, fingers gently twisting knobs and plinking strings until he got the sound he wanted. ~I don't drink, Logan. Used ter have th'stomach for it... not anymore.~ A joke on his own part, grim, but a joke nonetheless. ~Right here, Mr. Summers. Nowhere better to go,~ he said in earnest. Misery loves company, after all. Then he started to strum, the Eagles' "The Best of My Love." He didn't sing, not even telepathically, he merely played. That was enough for him. "First thing that team'd need is a pet chimpanzee." Logan asides to Laura drily. Wolverine doesn't even seem to notice Alex's apology, just nodding to the insight on his brews, "Haven't been inside to look." he notes simply. Still, it's a damned good idea. He doesn't stare at Starsmore for long. Past the initial study of the youth, Wolverine seems to relax - at least halfway - with his presence. He may not know this kid as well as the other two, but Logan's surprisingly up-to-date on the school files most of the time, and that Starsmore gets a chuckle out of his joke despite being a telepath speaks volumes on its own. Wolverine just relaxes back into the railing and nods along with the music, foot tapping a quiet rhythm. Laura cocks her head back over and moves to listen now over to Jonothon playing, and she stays quiet then as she watches over at Alex then for if he instructs her to go and get some alcohol over for him and Logan. Otherwise, she merely will sit back and listen to the playing then, before finally turning to Logan and asking, "What is currently.. Up, with you and Ms. Grey?" She's not quite cuaght up on the school gossip vine. It's still playing a few months of catchup due to Rachel's presence. Alex Summers leans against one of the columns on the front porch, but his eyes widen slightly when Laura asks Logan about his relationship with his brother's girlfriend. Not subscribing to the usual gossip about the place, he was very interested in hearing the answer. The music from Jono has him tapping his foot idly as he looks over at Laura. "Hey, why don't you go get Logan a beer from the fridge?" He asks politely before commenting. "Jono, you get those files I sent to you? The ones you asked about thelast time we talked?" Continuing the slow, steady rhythm - it was a good song, at least, from the opinions of those who matter - Jono had his eyes shut and just let the music flow. ~I had. And I've been studying. Slowly but surely. Needed to get away from it, actually. So I came out here for a spot of fun with music and company.~ Laura nods over at Alex, and gets up from where she was listening, making a note to inquire if her question was answered when she gets back. She heads indoors, going to grab some beers then for Alex and Logan. Strangely, she does not bring one for herself out as she'llbe returning in a few minutes. She does not want to upset Alex's older brother. Alex Summers comments to Jono. "I approve. Aferall, all work and no play makes Alex like Scott and I'll be damned if that ever happens." A joke, partially, but at the same time, he means it. He loved Scott to death, but the dude was seriously lacking a personality, and he would NOT go that route. It was easier to teach students when they liked you and not hated you. "I never asked before, but how'd you get so good with that thing, Jono?" ~Part talent, part interest, part lots of practice since I was a little lad,~ Jonothon explained. He jutted out his 'chin' for a moment, before looking out tothe sky, still strumming. ~Wot talents, er, beyond fightin', d'yer lot have?~ he asked. Laura comes out a few moments later with the case of beer for Alex and Logan, having grabbed one over from the fridge as she hands it over to then sit next to Jono. A thought comes to her, "Perhpas the Students at the Institute could form a band of sorts?" Harry's seems to have been advertising for such things on occaison. Alex Summers comments with a shrug. "I grew up on the west coast. Became a bit of a surfer bum in my early teens. Found out I had an affinity for science when I was strugging to get perfect grades for my adoptive parents. Got interested in motorcycles through Scott's influence. I have no musical talent whatsoever, though." He nods to Laura when she returns, reaching for a beer and opening it. "That's not a bad idea, actually. It'd give you kids something to do on the weekends, at least. Why don't you schedule some try outs or something?" ~Because too much publicity for some of us can not only blow cover, but give us undue risk. I mean, I explode sometimes. Laura frenzies, though I'm not sure what we can play. Not only that, I don't think I play the music Candi likes ter sing.~ Jono chuckled telepathically. ~And we'd have ter settle with a style that'll keep an' bring customers. And that means I'd have to do synth on "Call Me Maybe," which is something I'd never, ever do.~ Laura shrugs over, "We could let Nicoletta decide on that. She is the music teacher." That seems a neutral way of deciding on it for her purposes. "And there are worse outcomes." She searches her mind for an appropriate joke that would fit these circumstances. "We could be playing backup to Ms. Blaire." Alex Summers frowns slightly. "There is that." Commenting on some of the negative scenarios that Jonothon brings up. "Maybe you don't have to play at Harry's. Maybe you could put on some shows for the students and faculty here. At least as a way to see how it would work." As Jonothon goes off to ruminate, Laura glances over at Alex, "I am sure that you will be able to run something. I think Nicoletta would be a good person to have do it." Alex Summers holds up both his hands. "Oh no. I'm not getting involved with it. You'll have to talk to Nico. Like I said earlier, I don't have a musical bone in my body." Laura nods over, "I'm sure if Miss Larson asked you would find it in your body to perform." Is she teasing? Alex Summers returns with a tight smile. "You'd have to find her first. And even then, probably not." The last time he had seen that woman, things didn't go all that well. He had since attempted to move on. Laura reads that of his body language and nods, "I am sorry." Watching as Logan departs to the back ground swith his alcohol.